Disaster Strikes!
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: All Naruto thinks about is his revenge on a certain ravenhaired boy. He decided it's time to take some drastic measures.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Uh oh. His fan girls have taken wind of him having a telephone in his apartment! Oh no! Here comes Sasuke's problem! Hell will surely break lose anytime! One shot.

**Author's Note:**

Here comes the side story to Just a Literary Piece! I just want to write a side story out of Sasuke's statement: "Heavens knows what will happen to me if my fan girls take heed that I have a phone at my apartment. Hell will surely break lose!" Hehehe! I don't know what inspired me to write those stories. Maybe because it's Sasuke's birthday!

Anyway, hope you like this!

* * *

**Disaster Strikes!**

**By: Snotty ChimChim**

* * *

From the moment Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his apartment, he knew he was in big trouble. Really big. Why? Because not long ago, his fan girls had known he has a telephone and they decided to pester him to death! And now, they'll definitely persuade him to give them his phone number! Heck. They will try everything in their power to know more about him! And I mean **everything**.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Uh oh. Here they come. I wonder if they have a Sasuke radar or something because it was only five minutes ago since Sasuke stepped out of his apartment.

"Can I have your phone number?" one of his fan girls asked.

"No, get away from him! He will only give his number to me!" another fan girl said.

"No, to me!"

"Me!"

"Ooppss! Sorry girls, because he's mine and mine alone! Now, why don't you all go home and sulk in your rooms! HAHAHAHA!" a yellow haired kunoichi named Yamanaka Ino said.

"What the heck? What do you mean he's yours? And since when he became yours?" another fan girl.

Meanwhile, Sasuke decided it's the right time to get out of there since his fan girls are definitely fighting over as to whom Sasuke belongs to. And as expected, he got away without being noticed by his annoying fan girls. He started walking towards the direction of their usual meeting place – at the bridge.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said at once when she saw Sasuke. Yup, Sakura's already there. That means Sasuke's the second one to arrive.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's reply.

And the third will surely be…

"Good morning, SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" Naruto practically shouted.

Sakura smacked him on the back of his head.

"You don't need to shout! I can hear just fine!" Sakura said, clearly annoyed.

"Ehehehe! Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan! Good morning to you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said.

Wow. Something's wrong with Naruto? Because it isn't everyday that he greeted Sasuke good morning. Weird.

"Yo!" said another voice, which, with no doubt, belongs to Hatake Kakashi, their Jounin teacher.

The three genins look towards their sensei's voice's direction. Uhuh. Their sensei is definitely there. Present. And early for once. Something weird is undeniably happening.

"What's with the face? You look as if you can't believe I'm actually here." Kakashi-sensei said, amused.

"Well… you're NOT LATE!" Naruto stated the obvious.

"Err… Sensei, are you sick or something?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"He's probably not our sensei. He's just pretending to be Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, looking directly at their 'sensei'.

"Why on earth would you think such thing?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Because the sensei we know will certainly arrive _three hours late_. He's _always_ late. And today's no exception." Sasuke answered calmly. He, then, reached out for his kunai.

"Oh. That made sense. But there's a first time on everything, right?" Kakashi said while chuckling.

"Well then _Kakashi-sensei_, can you please explain to us as to why you're here on time. Not to mention, early." Sakura said, saying the 'Kakashi-sensei' part sardonically.

"Well… well… well… What do we have here? Before, when I'm late, you always ask me to explain myself. Now that I'm early, you will also ask the reason? Isn't that too much?" Kakashi said jokingly.

The three genins only glared at him in return. Kakashi sweat dropped. _'They sure are hot-tempered little brats.'_

"Ehehe! Naturally, I didn't get lost in the road of life today." Kakashi answered their previous question.

"What the h-? Is that all you've got to say?" Sakura shrieked.

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke merely snorted.

"Hey! Cool off! I'm only kidding!" Kakashi quickly said.

"You better be! Or else…" Sakura said threateningly.

Wow. Believe it or not, Kakashi can be easily intimidated by his young genin students. Heck. And he calls himself a Jounin! What a shame!

"Uhmm… I'm early because I want you to know that I'll be away on a Class S mission. And that I'll be leaving soon. So, training's cancelled for today. And it will not resume until I return. Understand?" Kakashi explained briefly.

That explains it.

"Hai." Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Sasuke's clearly irritated. His once emotionless face showed some kind of irritation.

"That's all. You're all dismissed." Kakashi said, soon enough there is a soft 'Poof' indicating that he already left.

That made the three genins gazes at the once occupied spot in silence.

"Sasuke-kun, since training is cancelled for today, can we go out and eat somewhere before we go home?" Sakura determinedly asked.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"So, I take that as a yes." Sakura concluded. _'Hell yeah! I'm going out with Sasuke-kun today! Who knows? He might even reveal his true feelings to me! YAY!'_

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan, you forgot to ask me! I'll go with you too!" Naruto said.

"Who told you that I forgot to ask you out?" Sakura snapped.

Ouch. That means Naruto will be left all alone. Ouch.

"Of course! I can see it on your face! You just don't know to say it to me since Sasuke is here! And he'll witness and definitely know that he's not the only guy in your life!" Naruto confidently said.

Sakura whacked him hard. Really hard. And it caused Naruto's face to hit the ground. Hard.

"Pathetic." Sasuke sneered.

"Naruto, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Sakura screamed.

"Just kidding! Kidding, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped midway from hitting Naruto.

"Good. You definitely know what's good for you." Sakura said.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Let's head to the Ichiraku!" she continued.

"Hn."

And off they go, leaving Naruto behind. You can say that he's envious of Sasuke. Really jealous. Not only did Sasuke steal his Sakura from him, he also got to eat Ramen! And with Sakura too! How ill-fated Naruto can be! But an idea suddenly popped out of his small mind.

'_I'll follow Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan! And once Sasuke-teme touches my Sakura-chan, he's dead!'_

At the Ichiraku, not far away where Naruto was before, Sasuke and Sakura ordered two bowls of ramen. Outside the Ichiraku, Naruto is spying on the two. He's stubbornly fighting the temptation to come barging inside and order one bowl himself.

'_It's for Sakura-chan's own good! I swear, Sasuke, once you laid your filthy hands on her…' _

Then, Naruto noticed something. Sasuke's fan girls are flaring up with anger while glaring at a certain pink haired kunoichi, his Sakura-chan. He realized that he has to do something or else Sakura would get attacked by those psychotic girls; psychotic just like their crush. He started walking towards their direction.

"Hey! Why are you looking at Sakura-chan like that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's fan girls just glared at him in response.

But he doesn't need to hear their answers to know. It's obvious. They are glaring because Sakura got to eat with _their_ Sasuke-kun. Suddenly, another idea popped out of his small mind. A _brilliant_ idea.

Hey. Wait a minute. When did Naruto ever think of a brilliant idea? Today's getting weirder and weirder.

"I've heard that you want to know what Sasuke's phone number is. Am I right?" Naruto asked. He grinned mischievously.

That stopped Sasuke's fan girl from glaring like there's no tomorrow at Sakura's back. They turned their attention on Naruto.

"Yes. That's right. Why?" Ino, the yellow-haired kunoichi answered.

"I can give you his number." Naruto continued. _'Hahaha! Aren't I greater than great? That will definitely piss Sasuke-teme to death!' _

"You know his number?" Ino asked rather rudely.

"Yes. And I'll give you his number on two conditions." Naruto answered, ignoring Ino's rather rude tone.

"And that will be?"

"First of all, you will stop looking at Sakura-chan like you want to kill her." Naruto stated.

"And the other one would be?" Ino asked, not taking heed of his first condition.

"You won't tell that you got his number from me." Naruto finished.

"Ha! So, you're afraid of him! You're afraid that he'll kill you once he knew that you were the one responsible for leaking out to us his number!" Ino mockingly said.

"Fine! You don't want me to help you by giving you his stupid number? It's not my loss, but yours." Naruto replied, clenching his fist. _'Calm down. They're just Sasuke's idiotic fan girls.'_

"Just kidding! We accept your conditions. So, what's his number?" Ino eagerly said.

The other fan girls are squealing with glee.

"His number is…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sasuke went home, exhausted due to his eating with Sakura at the Ichiraku and his training. He then takes a shower. After dressing up, he heard his telephone ring.

_KRINGGGGGG! KRINGGGGGG! KRINGGGGGG!_

'_Annoying.'_

"Hello." He answered the phone.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN!" said a girl at the other end of the line.

'_What the f-!'_

"May I know who's speaking?" he asked, annoyed more than ever.

"Your number one fan girl, Ino!" came the reply.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Huh? What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, concerned.

"…" And the line went dead.

'_Who the heck dared give my number to those idiotic fan girls of mine? Wait a minute.'_

"SHIT!" he cursed.

'_Only the Godaime and Team 7, including Kakashi-sensei knows my number. Not unless...'_

He knows Sakura will never give his phone number to his fan girls. Heck. She wants his fan girls to die out of jealousy. And Kakashi-sensei is away on a mission. The Godaime didn't give a damn about his love life. That leaves only one person.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" he shouted to no one, since he's alone in his apartment.

The phone rings, again. And again. And again. Until night. Until he's already lying in his comfortable bed.

And after all that ringing, he decided that enough is enough.

He, again, answered the phone and practically shouted:

"Leave me alone!"

And the line went dead. Only, this time, it wasn't any of his fan girls. It was Naruto, trying to check on him if he's pissed. To death. And he pulled the line, ending his catastrophe. And he went back to his comfortable bed, to sleep.

He is not aware that at the other side of Konoha Village, one mischievous yellow haired boy is laughing out loud. Laughing at him. Laughing because he finally got his revenge at a certain raven-haired boy.

But the person who is laughing is also not aware of the fact that the genius Uchiha Sasuke already knew who gave those cute err… I mean, idiotic fan girls of his his phone number. And that he will make sure that that person will pay tomorrow. Whether he likes it or not.

'_I'll make you pay, Naruto.'_ was Sasuke's last thought before sleep engulfed him.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

At last! After one hour and forty minutes of thinking and typing, I'm done!

Finally! Hehehe!

So… is it good?

**Don't forget to review, mina-san!**


End file.
